Lies
by Blazing Sunset
Summary: Cats are being sought out and captured, later being brought to the Lab, a place where cats must fight various animals and where they're experimented on. But why won't any cat fight back? Maybe it's because their memories are stripped away before coming..


**This is my first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

The black she-cat awoke, the world of colors muted until her vision sharpened and her mind cleared of thoughts. She sat up impossibly fast, hitting her head. She let out a hiss of pain. The sky shouldn't be that close! She glanced up through blurred eyes and saw a wall of silver above her. Looking around more closely, she noticed that there were more silver strips around her and between each strip was a space that was just wide enough for her paw to slip through. Attached on one strip of silver was a gold chunk with a weirdly shaped hole. The box was cramped. She could barely stand up straight and had just enough space for her to sit down properly with little space to spare. Curious about the silver box, she pressed herself against the wire mesh and stuck out one paw, clawing at the golden piece. It didn't open and was barely scarred when she gave up. Outside, she saw many other cats, all trapped in the same contraction as her's. Before she could study the place more, two Twolegs walked in. One walked straight towards the cat next to her and picked up its box. The other walked towards her. Her ebony pelt fluffed up and she let out a hiss even though the Twoleg made no attempt to touch her.

"Shimmer . . ." Was the only thing she could understand. She shrank back from the Twoleg, frightened that she understood that single word from the jumble of words that the Twoleg had rambled. "You . . . new name?" The Twoleg peered at her curiously as her eyes widened. Why did she understand the Twoleg? The Twoleg scribbled something down and walked away, humming contently.

_Shimmer . . ._ The beautiful ebony cat thought about the name. And though she hated the Twoleg, she adopted the name. But what did the Twoleg mean by _new_ name? She had another?

Gathering enough courage, she scanned the room with her sparkling sapphire eyes. "What is this place?" Hearing her question sent the cats into a frenzy. Shimmer heard meows everywhere from many different cats.

"This is the Lab. Here, Twolegs torture and experiment on you! You're forced to fight dangerous animals." A calico she-cat answered, her amber eyes steady though her tail was puffed up.

"And they don't even treat your wounds!" Another cat wailed, trembling. The cat's eyes twitched adigatedly.

Shimmer tilted her head, throughly confused. The tip of her tail twitched nervously as she realized how loud they were being. "Okay?" She stood up unsteadily, swaying as brilliant emerald eyes met her gaze from the cage on her left.

"I'll explain since I've been here for quite sometime." The green eyed tom meowed, flicking his tail. He had a ginger pelt which was embedded with scars. The most noticeable one was the large nick in his ear. "Where we are is the Holding Area." The tom explained, waving his tail around the large room. "This is where the Twolegs keep all their cats. In the room besides this one is the Experiment Room. That's where Twolegs bring in cats and experiment on them." He shivered, emerald eyes clouding over with a memory. "That's how I win my fights." He meowed bitterly.

"So by experimenting on you, that's how you win your fights?" Shimmer meowed, confused.

He shook his head. "No. They insert a needle inside your fur and . . . I'm not sure. It's been a long time. They did it to me when I was a kit." He mumbled. "But anyways, in front of the Holding Room is the Arena. The Fight Arena is where you fight animals in front of huge crowds of Twolegs. There's a hallway and on the very right is the Feeding Room. They feed you tasteless and dry pellets but we have to eat to keep living. But before they feed you, you have to pass the obstacle course in order to get the food. And sometimes, if the Twolegs feel like it, they allow you to go for a few moments in the woods to the left outside of this building. But you have to wear a collar that lets them see where you are and a beep tells you when you have to go back inside." He concludes, looking relieved and slightly proud of himself.

"What happens if you don't?"

"They send up a electric shock through your collar. Oh! I forgot to say. My name is Fire." He added.

"I'm . . ." Shimmer hesitated. "Shimmer?"

"That's a nice name."

Shimmer ducked her head and let out a small purr before looking up again, her blue eyes worried and filled with fear as she asked her last question. The only one still burning in her mind. "Will we ever escape?"

Fire gave her a look of pity. This time, it was he who looked away. "I don't know." He whispered. Shimmer's heart wrenched.

_. . . Shimmer . . ._

Appleheart watched as her brother, Fire, started talking to the newcomer, a beautiful ebony furred she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. She gave her own pale ginger pelt a few licks before turning back to the newcomer. Shimmer. At first, Appleheart had no clue why the Twolegs called her that. But as the black she-cat shifted to make herself more comfortable, a ray of sunlight struck her glossy pelt, letting her pelt shimmer with diverse hues of purple and blue. _Oh. So _that's _why._ Appleheart let out a _mrrw _of amusement and attempted to rise up and stretch her legs. She glared at the chunk of metal that hung from one of the bars (a new word she learned!) and unsheathed her claws, swiping at the metal until her paws were too weary to do anything else. She hissed in frustration and lashed her tail, stopping in mid-lash when her tail slapped one of the bars.

"I don't know." Appleheart heard Fire mumble in response to Shimmer's last question.

Appleheart leaped to her feet and winced as her head hit the silver metal above. But her eyes still blazed with unmasked fury. "Do you _think_ we're ever going to leave? Do you think that we _want _to stay?" She hissed, her moss green eyes lighted with anger at the question. "All these cats here," She motioned with her tail, ignoring Shimmer's wide eyed look. "never wanted to come. We were forced! And most of us don't even remember where . . ." The pale ginger cat stopped in the middle of her sentence and broke down sobbing, turning away from Shimmer. The only thing she remembered from her past was that Fire was her brother and the fact that they had lived with a huge group of cats. But nothing else would come to her mind. Nothing else was revealed. So Appleheart savored the two pieces of information as if they were moons worth of prey and quieted down, curling into a tiny ball, ears flattened so she wouldn't have to listen to anything else. But she could still hear Shimmer's melodic voice.

"I'm so sorry!" The ebony cat cried out. "I didn't -" She broke off in mid-sentence.

Intrigued by her sudden lack of sound, Appleheart twisted around to face Shimmer's cage located right across the small space from hers. But the cage was gone. A Twoleg clad in white had taken the black she-cat's cage and was now leaving. Appleheart heard Shimmer's yowls of terror as the Twoleg took her away. Then, the Holding Area was silent away with the exception of choked sobs from random cats. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes as Fire met her stare steadily as another Twoleg came in. Appleheart held her breath the Twoleg passed her isle, stopping to pick up the cage next to her. She was relieved for a moment. But she felt frantic and felt her heart skip a beat when the Twoleg picked up Fire's cage. _Noooo!_

**Please! 2 review before I post up another chapter! **


End file.
